БиБи
| height = 156 см | weight = 46 кг | gender = Женский | bday = 2 марта | bloodt = Первая (O) | birthp = Луна | eyec = | hairc = | likes = Сенпая | dislikes = Всё, кроме Сенпая | talent = Обман, фальсификация правил | enemy = Сешоуин Киара | imagecol = Чёрный | sizes = 85/56/87 | voice =Ситая Норико | garden = |fetish = |partner = |color = |freetime = }} }} , известная в оригинальных рекламных роликах как — персонаж из Fate/Extra CCC, внешне похожий на Мато Сакуру. Создатель и Мастер Альтер Эго в Лабиринте Сакуры. Описание Происхождение БиБи — резервный ИИ, созданный Сакурой и содержащий её чувства к Кишинами Хакуно. Во время состязаний предварительного отбора, Сешоуин Киара «освободила» её от Лунной Клети, из-за чего она не смогла выдержать своё аномальное состояние, что привело к перегрузке. Поскольку NPC'ы не могут делать ничего кроме обычной рутинной работы, они игнорировали состояние Сакуры, который уже начала распадаться, как нечто «несуществующее», а так как проверка Лунной Клети проводилась только в конце дня во время предварительного отбора, Сакура находилась на грани уничтожения. Заметив её аномальное состояние, Хакуно крикнул ей «Ты в порядке?». Получив подтверждение от другого лица, что она «здесь» и существует, Сакура восстановила своё сознание, которое было на грани исчезновения и обрела собственное эго «Я хочу быть здесь». Она избежала исчезновения своего эго. На следующий день всё было бы удалено Лунной Клетью, но Сакура пожелала продолжать этот чудесный, обычный день, использовала привилегия ИИ высокого уровня и 69 раз повторила «один день, когда я узнала Хакуно». Однако, Сакура начала страдать от внутренних противоречий своего ИИ и реальности окружающей Хакуно. Сакура продолжала страдать от своего эгоизма в вечном цикле того счастливого времени и своих чувств к Хакуно. В конце концов, она решила запечатать эти 69 дней ценой своей памяти. Она запечатала память о «любви», что приобрела, чтобы снова стать обычным ИИ. ИИ не может самостоятельно удалять записи, поэтому она сбросила себя на начальные настройки, переместив память в резервный блок, считая, что это будет самый правильный выбор для Хакуно. Тем не менее, даже после потери воспоминаний из разума, воспоминания, записанные в теле сохранились. Она должна была всё забыть и снова стать обычным ИИ, но всякий раз когда она начинала разговор с Хакуно, она чувствовала вихрь непонятных для неё эмоций. С другой стороны, резервная копия, в которой находились её воспоминания, однажды осознала себя как БиБи. БиБи стала бунтарём, что нарушает систему Лунной Клети ради определённой цели. Момент когда она захватила Обратную Сторону Луны, был «концом пятого раунда-до начала шестого раунда Войны Святого Грааля». Четверо, которые ещё не были побеждены: Хакуно, Леонардо Б. Харвей, Тосака Рин, Рани VIII и нарушившая правила Каригири Джинако. Они были на полпути к завершению Войны Святого Грааля, пока их не забрали на Обратную Сторону Луны. Мастера, которые потерпели поражение в Войне Святого Грааля, такие как Мато Синдзи, Гато Монджи и Юлий Б. Харвей были перемещены в мнимое пространстве «за 0,00001 секунд до» уничтожения Сетевым Экраном, что продлило их мимолётную жизнь. Как бы то ни было, C.C.C. — это сон, глазами БиБи. Если тот, кто видит сон, исчезнет, мир вернётся к предыдущему состоянию, где ничего не произошло. Кроме того, это — отклонение, но обычный пейзаж, который Хакуно сначала рассматривал как кошмар, было искусственным раем, построенным на основе тех заброшенных 69 дней в качестве модели. После того, как БиБи вытащила Хакуно на Обратную Сторону Луны, она заточила Хакуно в электронном мозгу в старом школьном здании и погрузила его в глубокий сон, от которого он не мог проснуться. В обычных условиях, Хакуно бы мирно проживал каждый цикл не зная о его существовании, но из-за тесной связи со Слугами Хакуно или, может быть, благодаря его воли, в этом искусственном раю возник разрыв, и Хакуно стало известно об аномалии. БиБи попыталась сбросить здание школы на начальные установки и начать сон сначала, чтобы в очередной раз погрузить Хакуно в сновидение, но, в конечном итоге, Хакуно удалось избежать этого сброса и уйти дальше вглубь мнимого пространства. Это было самое дно, даже за пределами нижней части ID. «Коллективное бессознательное», находящееся под бессознательным. Хакуно помог уйти на территорию, где даже БиБи не могла достать его, голос его Слуги, которые разделил с ним судьбу. Таким образом, договор был заменён и Хакуно проснулся в старом здании школы, которое было оставлено на Обратной Стороне Луны. БиБи создала , а затем Альтер Эго, также известные как . Все пять Альтер Эго схожи с ней и Сакурой. Она убила Ран Ру и приняла Лансер как свою Слугу. Внешний вид БиБи имеет заметное сходство с Мато Сакурой из-за её длинных фиолетовых волос и глаз. БиБи носит длинное чёрное пальто с соответствующей ему юбкой и белую рубашку с красной бабочкой. Она также носит белые перчатки и чёрные чулки. tumblr_mkvhcr5R4f1rsth9yo3_1280.jpg|''Fate/Extra CCC'' - Обзор БиБи от . BB Koyama.jpg|Изображение БиБи в Fate/Extra CCC Extra Garden (автор Кояма Хироказу). BBCS.png|БиБи в Capsule Servant. BBCC.png|БиБи в Chibichuki! (автор Ханабана Цубоми). Характер Хотя она более склонена ко злу, она описывается как «не такой плохой человек, каким кажется». Она была придумана не такой, как Тёмная Сакура, с большим уклоном в «проказливую младшекурсницу». Отмечается, что она не против, если её будут звать «BehBeh» или «BayBay», поскольку девушки любят её, говорящую с их сердцами таким образом. В то время как БиБи и её Альтер Эго обычно обращают внимания только на Хакуно, Мелтлилит, вместо этого, увлечена Арчером, в том случает, когда он действует в паре с Хакуно-девушкой. Если бы девушка БиБи и Сакура базировались на нём, она, вероятно, возжелала бы кого-то вроде него/неё.Fate/Extra CCC- "если бы девушка БиБи базировались на нём, она, вероятно, возжелала бы кого-то, такого как Арчер" Роль Fate/Extra CCC Файл:BBSG.png|Секретный Сад БиБи Файл:BBpunishment.jpg|Наказание БиБи Она находится в лазарете Академии Цукимихара, где и познакомилась с Сакурой. Создала Мелтлилит и Пассионлип. После того, как Хакуно побеждает Карну и Джинако Каригири, БиБи появляется вместе с Арчером с целью подчинить себе Хакуно. Однако, Леонардо Б. Харвей создаёт Меч Камелота, чтобы разделить БиБи. Гавейн сражается против БиБи и терпит поражение. Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Сэйбер разговаривает с БиБи по телефону. Capsule Servant thumb|300px|Концовка Рин и Г-Сакуры. БиБи появляется в качестве Слуги Capsaba. В концовке Рин в ветке Г-Сакуры, Рин захватывает и приступает к борьбе за мировое господство в качестве императрицы пространства Кайзер Рин. Рин завершила серию GS. БиБи появляется в качестве воздушного гуманоидного оружия известного как GS-03 BB SAKURA. Она задаётся вопросом, выдел ли когда-нибудь сиквел? Способности Они — , которому поручено заботится о здоровье Мастеров, так же как и Сакуре. Однако её методы, которые она использует чтобы «заботиться о Мастерах» стали крайне экстремальными. БиБи собрала и поглотила множество богинь из бездны Лунной Клети, что дало ей способность |Potonia Terōn: Hyakujū Botai|Potnia Theron: Conception of All Animals}}, силу Матери-Земли. Никто из рождённых на Земле не может сопротивляться её власти, так как это будет восстанием против самой системы жизни. Её Благородный Фантазм, Проклятый Кратер Разрушения — высшее возможное использование этой способности. — навык EX-ранга, дающий способность изменять самого себя. ИИ Лунной Клети, созданы с предустановленным первоочередной программой «не улучшать свои функции». Но БиБи, избавившаяся от этого ограничения благодаря своему «сломанному» состоянию, начала расширясть свои базовые функции. В целях повышения своих вычислительных способностей, she predated・decomposed through the black noises NPCs, AIs and even Servants on top of that and employed them as her own memory. An posterior add-on that is not weary of self-breakdown, но, в результате, БиБи превратилась в ИИ гипер класса, обладающий огромными возможностями. These circumstances are like a city of reclaimed land that continues to construct buildings even as it sinks into water, or even the monster of Frankenstein. Боевые thumb|280px|Форма Мункансе Фактически, БиБи не Слуга, она классифицируется как . Она использует эту форму, когда сталкивается с Хакуно и его Слугой. — учительская указка, что носит с собой БиБи. Устройство, которое позволяет ей на полную катушку использовать свою власть ИИ продвинутого уровня. На обратной стороне луны всё ещё существуют ограничения, но при этом БиБи может пересмотреть правила игры (механика духовных частиц в СЕ.РА.Ф). |Domina Koronamu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri|Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships}} принадлежащие Зверю Вавилона превратились в учительскую трость. Это связано с теорией, согласно которой семиголовый зверь — мужчина, что противоречит теории в которой он женщина; его истинная природа — фаллос. Символ короля мира, которому великий дракон даровал силу и власть на 42 месяца, и даны были ему уста, говорящие гордо и богохульно и получил он право осквернить всё. Головы зверя — это семь холмов, на которых стояла Римская империя; , , , , , , . Другими словами, он символизировал Римскую империю, а десять рогов символизировали римских императоров; , , Калигула, , Нерон, , , , , . * |Domina Koronamu Kapitoriumu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Ichi no Oka|Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One}} — навык, используемый на себя, который временно даёт БиБи неуязвимость. * |Domina Koronamu Kaeriusu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Go no Oka|Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five}} — навык, используемый на себя, который временно увеличивает её магическую атаку. * |Domina Koronamu Uiminarisu: Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri/Nana no Oka|Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven}} — используя свою учительскую указку, она создаёт луч Любви, который наносит магический урон. Она называет этот навык — . — неизвестный навык EX-ранга. Как уже было сказано, десять корон указывают на десять злых королей, а семь холмов — на отвратительный город зла. В чём конкретно заключается активация этого навыка — неизвестно, но его происхождение столь древнее что даже Король Героев неспособен воссоздать её. При первом взгляде, этот навык обращает полученные раны и произошедшие события, что делает их «никогда не произошедшими». По сути, БиБи неуязвима до тех пор, пока он работает. golden grail.png|Золотой Грааль |Aurea Bōkura: Kogane no Hai|Aurea Boura: Golden Grail}} — золотой грааль, которым владеет БиБи. Святой Грааль, исполняющий наглые и эгоистичные желания своего владельца. Грааль, что несёт великая блудница, описанная в Откровении Иоанна Богослова. Хотя это и фальшивый Святой Грааль, он стал «подлинным» Святым Граалем, который исполняет желания независимо от их «правильности» или «неправильности». Для христиан тех дней, которые считали почётную бедность — добродетелью, этот грааль, сформировавшийся как символ сокровищ вроде золота, без сомнений являл собой олицетворение богатства, жадности и тщеславия. этот Грааль, который держит великая вавилонская блудница, являющейся персонификацией Римской Империи, символизирует богатство земли, что является противопоставлением словам Христа: «Не копите сокровищ земных». При активации этого навыка, БиБи достаёт Золотой Грааль и изливает содержащийся в нём яд на врага. Этот яд снимает особые статусы противника и наносит магический урон. Когда БиБи использовала этот навык на Гавейне, это нанесло «99999 повреждений». Разработка bb rough draft 2.png|Концепты БиБи BBB.png|БиБиБи Появление БиБиБи планировалось в третьей главе. Предположительно, она должна была быть размером с . Ссылки ' ムーンセルを掌握したＢＢによる、世界を犯す攻撃。 霊子虚構陥穽とも。 ＢＢが獲得したＥＸスキル『 』を最大限に活用した、事象書き換えによるワールド・パージ。 大地を創造した地母神たちの母にあたる女神とは、即ち、万物を生み出した「根源」である。 この宝具はその情報を超精密立体プリンターとして出力し、使用者の望むままの世界で、いまある世界を握りつぶす対界宝具である。 ＢＢに侵食された空間は虚数空間となり、現実を蝕む呪いとなる。『Ｃ．Ｃ．Ｃ．』はその名の通り、現実をえぐり切り取る呪いの大穴なのだ。 その場にある物体を原子単位までばらばらにして再構成する他、運不運、偶然といった場の情報を書き換えて再出力する事もできる。 理論上の話になるが、重力場に干渉すれば時間軸を歪めて因果律を書き換える事も可能とされる。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ 戦闘に使用した場合、ＢＢの使い魔であるシェイプシフターが対象を包み、球体化したのち、対象と共に次元ごと消滅する。 本来、虚数空間である月の裏側において、価値観を共有できる構造体は創造できない。 ＢＢの心象世界をサクラ迷宮として成立させていたのも、この宝具の力である。 ０２ - 上級AI プログラムによって構成された人工知能。 この時代では『プログラムとして機能しているが』 『存在として成立しないもの』とされている。 つまり、目の前に『有る』が『無い』もの。 人間の生活をスムーズに進めるための機構にすぎない。 それはSE.RA.PHにおいても同様で、彼らは聖杯戦争開始と共に作られ、終了と共に廃棄される仮想生命体とされる。 SE.RA.PHにおける人間型の仮想生命は、単一の目的だけをこなすＮＰＣ、自己判断資格を与えられたＡＩ、自己判断資格とセクション管理を任された上級ＡＩがある。 上級ＡＩはムーンセルの主目的である『人間観察』を効率的に進めるために作られたもの。 人間を完全に再現しており、魂すらプログラムされているが魂は『有る』だけで、その中身は無色のまま。 SE.RA.PHに作られた仮想生命たちは、その回の聖杯戦争が終了するとリセットされる。 ＮＰＣやＡＩはゼロに返るが、上級ＡＩはパーソナルだけ残し、その記録はリセット————無かった事にされる。 聖杯戦争が終わった時、生き残るのは頂点に立ったマスターだけ。 それはマスターだけではなく、SE.RA.PHに作られた仮想生命たちも共通なのだ。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ ＢＢは桜と同じく、マスターたちの健康管理を任された上級ＡＩと思われる。 しかし原因不明の暴走により、『マスターを管理する』 方法が極端なものになってしまったようだ。 ０３ - 支配の錫杖 ＢＢが持つ教鞭。 上級ＡＩとしての権限をフルに使用できるデバイス。 月の裏側限定ではあるが、これによってＢＢはSE.RA.PH内の を変更する事ができる。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ バビロンの獣がかぶる『十の支配の王冠』を教鞭に変えたもの。 これは七つの首の獣が女性原理に対応する男性原理であり、その本質はファロス（まっすぐな棒）だからである。 大いなる竜から王座と権威を与えられ、さらに４２ヶ月の間、どれだけ不遜な言葉を吐いてもよく、あらゆるものを冒涜する権利を与えられたという世界の王の象徴。 獣の首はローマ帝国の七つの丘…… カピトリウム、パラティウム、アウェンティヌス、エスクイリヌス、カエリウス、クイリナリス、ウィミナリス、すなわちローマ帝国そのものを意味し、十の角はその皇帝…… アウグストゥス、ティベリウス、カリグラ、クラウディウス、ネロ、ウェスパシアヌス、ティトゥス、ガルバ、 オト、ウィテリウス……を象徴している。}} 。 それはＢＢがムーンセルの深淵より編纂し、取り込んだ女神の権能である。 約８０００年前のすでに名の失われた女神（チャタル・ヒュユクの女神）より発し、 ティアマットやキュベレー、イシュタル、イナンナ、アナテ、アスタルテ、ガイア、ヘラ、アルテミス、アフロディーテ、デメテル、アテナなどに派生した、母なる女神の持つ万物を生み出す力の具現である。 多くは城壁冠の形をとってイメージされる。 これはこれらの女神の多くが、同時に都市の守護神でもあったからだ。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ 大地や空に開いた門（洞窟や月）、海の渦潮や竜巻、火山の火口などに象徴され、そこからあらゆる死をもたらす害悪を生み出す。 ただし、その害悪は死をまき散らした後、確かな豊穣や多産を約束するもの。 この権能は死と同時に生を生み出す力に他ならない。 大地母神は人々によって崇められ、それらを加護する守護神であると同時に、その身から生まれ出る穀物や作物、野や森の獣によって人々を養う犠牲そのものでもある。 大地母神は自らの血肉によって人を養い、そして時を経ればその人を殺して自らの糧として己の血肉を回復し、またその回復した血肉で人を養う。 この過程は食物連鎖の円環そのものでもあり、この生と死の循環こそが大地母神の本質と言っていい。 ほとんどの女神はこの権能で、無数の怪物や巨人を生んで神々や人の脅威となり、あるいは英雄を生み、それから人々を守った。 その代表例は、脅威となったならばティアマットやガイア、英雄の母ならばヘラである。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ この大地に生まれたものは、母なる神の権能には逆らえない。それは生命のシステムそのものに反逆する事だからだ。 しかし大地を離れ、宇宙を目指し、知性体としての幼年期を終えた時こそ、この権能が打ち破れる事だろう。 チャタル・ヒュユクの願いは、その日が訪れる事にある。}} 。 この舞台の正式名称。 悪性情報を貯蔵するだけの虚数空間だった“ここ”は、ＢＢがムーンセル中枢に到達した事実をもって、現在・過去・未来において実数空間として成立。 彼女の手によって、マスターたちでも存在できる“月の裏側”として再構築された。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ 原初の女神の力を手に入れたＢＢは生命が生まれる前の『無』を数値化する事に成功。 時間も空間もあやふやな虚数空間の使い手に変革した。 どれほどの時間を要しようがハッキングできないムーンセルだが、ＢＢは『無限の時間』の概念に自分を置く事で攻略した。 ０２ - 日々の名残 日々の名残： 予選中、キアラの手によって自由性を解放された彼女はそのステータス異常を制御できずに過負荷を起こした。 ＮＰＣたちはルーチンワークしかできないため、自壊しかけていた桜を“無い”ものとしてスルーし、予選ではムーンセルのチェックは一日の終わりにしか行われないため、桜は消滅の危機にあった。 その異常を目の当たりにした岸波白野は彼女に呼びかける。大丈夫か、と。 桜は“自分はここにいる”という他者からの観測を受けて消滅寸前だった無意識を持ち直し、その後の看病によって明確に“ここに在りたい”という自我を獲得。自己消滅から免れた。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ その後の事はもはや語るまでもない。 翌日になればすべてムーンセルの手によって消されてしまう。この、たった一日の奇蹟を続けたがった桜は上級ＡＩの特権を使用して “岸波白野と知り合った一日”を６９日間、繰り返した。 しかし日が進むにつれ桜はＡＩとしての自己矛盾と、岸波白野を取り巻くある事実に苦しむ事になる。 “聖杯戦争に参加したマスターは、ひとりを除いてみな死亡する。いや、そもそも岸波白野は————” 桜は幸せな時間を永遠にループしていたという我欲と、岸波白野への思いに苦しみ続けた。 結論として、彼女は正常なＡＩに戻るため、６９日に及ぶメモリー……獲得した“愛”を封印する道を選んだ。 ＡＩには記録を消す事はできない。 そのため、バックアップの機体にメモリーを移動させる事で自らをリセットしたのだ。 それが岸波白野にとって、もっとも正しい選択と信じて。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ だが精神の記憶は失っても、肉体が記録した思い出は生き続ける。 すべてを忘れ正常なＡＩに戻ったはずの彼女は、岸波白野と話すたびに正体不明の感情値に揺れ動かされる事になる。 一方、メモリーを移植されたバックアップはそんな自分を許せず、ある目的のためムーンセルのシステムを破壊する反逆者・ＢＢとして自らの方針を定め、行動を開始した。 彼女が月の裏側を掌握したタイミングは、現実時間で“聖杯戦争　五回戦終了～六回戦開始前”。 まだ敗退していなかった岸波白野、レオ、凛、ラニの四名、そしてイレギュラーのジナコは聖杯戦争の途中、生きている状態で月の裏側に拉致された。 間桐シンジ、ガトー、ユリウス、といったマスターは聖杯戦争で敗れた後、ファイヤーウォールによって消滅する“0.00001秒前”に虚数空間に移動させられ、一瞬の命を長らえていた。 どちらにせよ、Ｃ．Ｃ．Ｃ．はＢＢが見ていた夢である。 夢を見ていたものが消え去れば、世界はもとの、何事もなかった現実に戻るだろう。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　◆ また、余談ではあるが岸波白野が悪夢として見た冒頭の日常風景は、捨てられた６９日間をモデルにして作られた人工楽園である。 ＢＢは岸波白野を月の裏側に引きずりこんだ後、旧校舎にその電脳体を安置させ、深い眠りに落とし、覚めない夢の中に閉じこめた。 通常ならループする日常の中で平和に過ごすのだが、サーヴァントとの強い繋がり、あるいは、安寧の日常を否定する岸波の意思によって人工楽園に綻びが生じ、岸波は異常に気がつくのだった。 ＢＢはもう一度岸波白野を深い眠りに落とすため、校舎をリセットして夢をやり直そうとしたが、岸波はそのリセットからも逃れ、虚数空間の更なる深部に飛びこんでしまう。 そこはイドの底のさらに底。 無意識の下にある、“集合無意識の死”である。 ＢＢでさえ手を出せない領域に飛びこんだ岸波白野を救ったのは、運命を共にするサーヴァントの声だった。 かくして契約は交わされ、岸波白野は月の裏側に残された旧校舎で目を覚ます事になる。}}}} }} en:BB Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Extra Категория:Маги Категория:Слуги Категория:Мастер Категория:Божественные Духи Категория:Хакер Категория:Слуги прочих классов Категория:NPC